Forsaken
by Rena narusasu fan
Summary: Being a homosexual was banned. Although, the law took it a step further and started to kill every gay citizen on earth. It was a man’s world so they stuck to that and made it so. But there were still protestors that attempted to face death...SasuNaru YAOI


**Warning: **YAOI (MenXMen) If you don't like it don't read it!!!!!!

**A/N:** I know it is a werid story line and no one may read it but it was stuck in my head so I just had to do it. So here it is.

**Summary: **Being a homosexual was banned. Although, the law took it a step further and started to kill every gay citizen on earth. It was a man's world so they stuck to that and made it so. But there was still some that went into the shadows SasuNaru

* * *

**Forsaken**

By: Rena NaruSasu Fan

We watched the world evolve to a chaotic mess of controversial acts by both citizens of the United States and the US Government. Here, rules were set to ban all gay marriages and gay couples to ever be seen by civilians, but an uproar of strikes generated by the thousands. The government didn't realize there was such a crisis that went against the gospels so with the agreement of an idiotic president, the government stepped forward and ruled the United States.

"What's going on?" Kiba clung to Sakura's sleeve in attempt to stay near the group. With the screams and struggles to change the minds of others, men and woman pushed and shoved toward the White House.

Sakura arched her back so her voice would be audible. "It's a strike. The government went to far this time."

"This time?"

Hearing the sudden conversation, Naruto walked toward the two to add his own opinion. "Someone was killed?" Naruto nearly yelled, his voice going over the crowd. " I think it involves the strike."

"You're saying they killed a gay citizen?"

Naruto nodded and Kiba tilted his head. He sure didn't understand but he never said a word. For the most part, he stayed silent as Sakura navigated them out of the crowd and toward a park that was away from the pandemonium.

"Naruto?" Sakura set the blonde on a bench, Kiba taking a sit next to him. "How did you hear this? I've been tracking this whole strike ever since it started and I didn't hear anything like that."

"My father called me yesterday. He told me not to go anywhere near the strike. He's afraid that something bad might happen. So he told me the whole story behind it."

There were ear-piercing screams and everyone at the park looked toward the crowd that started to back away into the highway. Sakura bolted out of her seat, her eyes following the speeding car that went right for the large crowd. Then one by one, the vehicle ran through 20 people until it came to a complete stop.

"Get down!" Naruto pushed both Kiba and Sakura to the ground and gunfire blared throughout the courtyard. People screamed, the crowd ran and dark suited men chased after each and every one of them, there arms extended with a gun clenched tightly in their hands. One by one, they shot every protester.

Sakura widened her eyes, her hands covering her head. "W-What are they doing?" She said in disbelief, her jaw wide open in shock. Kiba did the same and Naruto wasn't any better. They all shook in fear and that fear escalated when a suited man came toward them.

"H-H-He's coming…" Kiba said in panic. "W-What are we going to do?"

They got off the ground, backing away from the man until they hit the bench behind them. Sitting there dumbstruck, Sakura held on to Naruto for dear life, muttering a praying. The man raised his gun and crouched in front of them, his eyes observing the female's gesture.

"How old are you?" The man said but Naruto couldn't understand. Out of the three of them, Sakura was the only one who could communicate but she was too preoccupied with fear.

"Sakura…"

"What are you saying boy? I told you…How old are you? What are you doing here?"

Naruto nudged her once again but she continued to tighten her grip. "Sakura you have to say something. He'll kill us if you don't say something! Sakura!!"

A hand reached toward him and tangled itself into his hair. It was the end. Naruto was shoved into the dirt, a recognizable metal lying upon the back of his head. He could feel it. The cold feeling of death lingered so closely and Naruto closed his eyes.

"_W-Wait!!!" _Sakura had tears streaking her face but she was able to control the trembling in her voice. "We're from Japan. We're high school students attending a competition here. We're not involved with the strike. We're just students." Sakura shakily handed him her school ID and instantly, the man lifted Naruto off of the ground.

"You all better get out of here then. It's not a place for kids like you." Once he walked away, a sigh of relief escaped their lips. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and anxiety filled her emerald colored eyes.

"We have to get out of here. Forget the competition. We're safer back in Japan." The boy's agreed and they ran toward their hotel rooms with the last glimpse of blood drenching the streets. The US had become a battlefield and peace in Japan sounded more like sanctuary compared to the so-called 'Land of the free'.

* * *

"We're not going to talk about it. You go to school and say nothing. I see you two later." They went their separate ways, leaving both boys to look at each other for a moment before continuing toward Hageshi high.

"America is fucked up. I mean there homophobic." Kiba blurted out, his hand creating a tight fist. He couldn't remember a time where he saw that much blood and felt that scared for his life.

Naruto shook his head, his mind recollecting the events a week ago. They had a week vacation after that incident and now it was going to be their first time back at school, before ever seeing that massacre that is.

"Don't you think?" Kiba waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. Startled, Naruto smiled, his head tilted toward the ground.

"I'm just scared."

"Scared? We're back home. Japan, where those fucked up American's can't rule us so I don't see what is there to be scared of."

"It's going to spread around the news and people are going to ask us questions."

Kiba shook his head. "No…they'll cover it up. There must be witnesses just like us but they know were not going to be as stupid as to say something. They'll kill us if we do."

His theory wasn't so comforting. Death. It was his biggest fear and even seeing his own father spooked him. With the uprising questions of being home so early, had forced him to lie to his own father. But it was for the best.

They got to the front gate but something was different. Usually Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and even Lee would be coming up to them to greet them after a long vacation. Instead, they stood under a tree and just stared at them as if they were strangers.

"What's going on?" Kiba questioned, confining an answer toward Naruto as he contently stared at him.

"Let's go find out." The two walked side by side but as they came closer, their friends diverged and split up into different directions. The only one who stood under the tree was Neji. He was always the type of person who never followed the crowd. "Hey Neji."

"Hey." As monotone as ever, Naruto pouted at the immense anger his friend gave off.

"Dude, Are you mad at us?"

"No." Neji kicked himself off of the tree he leaned on and closed the gap between him and the blonde. It sucked when Neji stood so close to him because it evidently shown how tall he was. Neji even looked down at him as he spoke. "Things changed when you guys were gone."

"Changed? We only have been gone for 3 days and then the week vacation. So what much can change? The cafeteria food sucks more or something?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to pull out a laugh from the Hyuga. The joke only earned him a much intense glare then before.

"That's not it Naruto. Look." They all glanced toward the front entrance of the school building. Both Kiba and Naruto could feel a cold chill running down their spine. The person they saw was someone they would never forget.

"N-Naruto it's the same suited officer that almost killed us. Back in Washington…" It came out in a whisper but it was still audible enough for Neji to make out. His eyes widened and Naruto directed his attention back to Neji who had a passive expression on.

"They're allowed to kill us if they suspect us to be gay. If they're doing this in Washington you should already know about it right?"

They both nodded. "Kill us?"

"It's the rules now. If you're gay, you die. It's as simple as that, so being an all boy's school, security here is tight. Every corner, you'll see those suited men, so watch out Naruto." He pinned him out for some reason. Neji took a step back from the blonde, noticing the hawk-like eye of the guard looking toward them. "Sasuke's coming back today, so being the delinquent he is, he's coming to school late but make sure he knows. If he even hugs you, you'll know what'll happen to not only you, but Sasuke as well. I just don't want to see you die just because of this fucked up world."

* * *

Everyone was on edge. Teachers didn't assign partnered projects and desks were more then 2 feet apart. School events were restricted and during recess, conversations were at least 3 feet apart. It was crazy how afraid they all were but it was understandable. Even Naruto stayed at the back of the classroom, keeping a watchful eye on the guards and for Sasuke.

It was already noon so it could be safe to say that Sasuke wasn't coming. With a sigh, Naruto leaned his head on the desk, thinking about the world, about his life and about his future.

"Let me the fuck go you assholes!!" Everyone in class looked out the door and as echoing slams of lockers sounded, it triggered the class to run outside. "I'll kick each and everyone one of your asses." Naruto stood up, his hands pressed firmly on the desk. He wanted to look outside just like everyone else but the reasons were different. It wasn't for mere entertainment it was for confirmation.

"What the fuck is your problem." Blood splattered on the floor as one security guard after another was sent flying to the floor by a 17 year old. His fists were starting to bruise thanks to the continuous hoards of buffed out men that wouldn't stop coming. The raven sent a roundhouse kick toward an upcoming guard and it instantly sent him flying. All he wanted was to open his fucking locker and these fuckers denied him of that right. No one had the privilege to give him orders or deny him of what he owned so an all out brawl was created. It wasn't his fault…he just wanted his stuff.

Noticing a crowd around him, he rolled his eyes after landing a good punch straight into the face of a white-man. These fuckers were from America, no doubt about it. He would have finished all these guys off one by one if he weren't staring right into a barrel of a gun.

"You want to go on you little punk."

The said punk, spat out blood as he wiped a patch from the corner of his lips. He smirked and turned on his heels to pick up his bag. Jumping over unconscious bodies, the raven scanned the crowd for no apparent reason but his eyes stopped at a particular blonde.

"Naruto?" The raven smiled, his dark eyes glimmering with bliss as he rushed toward him. As for Naruto, he widened his eyes in fear and wanted to back away but the crowd didn't let him. His breath came out in quick gasp. It was going to happen. He was going to hug him and it would all be over but a sudden blur went in front of him. Naruto starred at Neji's back, his stance adamant as he stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way Neji."

"It's not what you think."

Sai gave him a suspicious look before letting out a huff. "What am I thinking? Do you know Neji? If so, then tell me and make me understand."

He was always such a difficult one. It was a pain in the ass explaining something that seemed to be unrealistic but he summoned up all the patience he had in one breath. "The guys you fought will kill you if…"

"Oh…Yea, yea, I know all about that. Pft, some anarchy bullshit I call that. Although, I can do what ever I want."

"What are you talking about?" Neji was skeptical as he was nudged to the side. If he understood then why was he reaching for Naruto, his hands seeming to be desire the Blonde's touch. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the students around them looked on in complete astonishment. That mere second, students backed away from the two who shared a tight embrace, the raven's lips whispering something in Naruto's ear. Maybe he was whispering sweet nothings and an everlasting omen of their final moments together.

Neji took a step back, his eyes shifting toward the gun that was evidently visible and ready to fire. Blood could already be seen spreading throughout the hallways and smothering the flesh of their classmates. Naruto stiffened, his heart racing but after almost a minute had passed, the suffocating feeling of a near death experience diminished. The guards picked up their unconscious comrades and went off to their assigned stations. They did nothing but order everyone to get back to class.

Sai smirked at the Hyuga who was lock jawed. "I told you. I can do what ever I want."

"W-What do you mean? You're supposed to be dead. They killed before so why aren't they now?"

Sai shrugged. "Do you want us dead?" He was motioning toward Naruto who was apparently speechless and was lost in his train of thought.

"Not Naruto but maybe you."

"You're very funny Neji." Sai laughed, slinging his bookbag over his shoulder.

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"Heh…" The raven slightly nudged the blonde to the side, the action causing him to snap back to reality. They stared at each other, the pleasant look in the eyes of Sai, who he hadn't seen for years, etching itself in his memory. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but his words and his lips were stolen by a chaste kiss. A short departure followed through and a light smile shined on his features. Sai was a sly one, Naruto always knew that but for him to be so clever as to escape the law, that was a trait he oversaw. "I'll see you later Naruto. Remember what I told you alright."

Neji rushed to Naruto's side to wake him up from his trance. After Sai had long since gone, Neji continued to shake his shoulders. "What did he tell you?"

Naruto shook his head as if he was confused. "He didn't tell me anything. Let's just go to class."

* * *

The frigid air had his arms clamped around himself, searching for any spec of warmth. He saw his breath forming before his eyes and he pulled his orange beanie over them, the cold air already becoming unbearable. He had been sitting at the park under a tree for almost half an hour. After dodging security that lingered all across town, he had found his way toward a secluded area and waited.

"Naruto."

The smooth voice pierced his ears so pleasantly. Even after seeing a pool of blood, having death beading down your neck and living through his life as a lie, Naruto could always smile at the calling of his name.

"Naruto. Are you awake?"

His denim jeans, a white shirt that was draped over a blue coat and then his eyes that mesmerized him. Naruto slowly uncovered his azure hues and stared up at the man he longed to see.

"It's been almost 7 years Naruto. How have you been?"

"Good." Even with the many years that had past, they talked as if they saw each other just yesterday. "S-Sai told me to meet you here. I didn't know when to come so I waited and…"

Smiling so pleasantly, Naruto gazed at the way he slowly crouched down in front him, his hand pleasurably warm as Naruto leaned into his touch. His words came out like honey when he spoke again.

"Did you wait long?"

He shook his head. He had already waited 7 years and waiting another 30 minutes didn't seem so bad, now that he was here. The simple touch sent chills down his spine, his head tilted toward his hand in attempt to smell the sweet essence of his lover. Just like he remembered, the sweet scent of melons and strawberries. It was a scent that Naruto never removed from his memory because he had recommended the essence.

"The shampoo." Naruto muttered.

He chuckled a little but for some reason, his eyes seemed to be vacant. "You noticed." The warm fingers traced its way down his jaw line, his eyes following as it made its way down his neck. Glimmering ebony eyes gazed back at cerulean ones as he again smiled.

"Rules have changed now. You know about that right Naruto?"

The subject made his stomach churn. Images started to run through his mind but he tried to focus on his lover's face, remembering everything from his first touch to his smile. "The governments crazy! The president, democracy, branches of liberalism…. they're all crazy."

"I know…" His palm rested upon his neck, his fingers gently caressing his hair. "But it's not all crazy."

Naruto couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. "W-What are you talking about? We have rights! We have the right to be—ngh!" What was happening? A sudden constriction caught his breath and he couldn't breathe. Naruto gasped for air as his head was rammed into the tree he leaned on.

Another grappling set of fingers entwined with each other. They squeezed the blonde's neck, tears dripping upon the snake-like fingers that beckoned for his life.

"S-Sa…su…ke." His own hands reacted as they attempted to claw through the raven's hold but the more he fought, the tighter his hands became. The darkened sky was begging to brighten, the corners of his eyes slowly darkening the bright light as his mind started to spin and his heart rapidly beating against his chest. Sasuke kept that empty smile on his face, observing the tears that streaked his lovers face.

"I love you Naruto." Another half a millimeter was closed around him, Sasuke squeezing his neck as if he was going to break it. They shared so much together. Before this whole controversy, they loved each other, kissed one another and embraced each other but now things were different.

As Naruto's hands slowly dragged down to his side, Sasuke's empty dark eyes filled with tears. His loving blonde was dying before him and he knew it was the last thing he wanted to see. To see Naruto suffer was not what he wanted to witness but no more. If he couldn't love him then death was the closest thing to be together.

"It's better this way Naruto."

"Sa-Su…" His eyes were slowly closing as he closely slipped into unconsciousness. The last memory was his lover's eyes, the dark eyes that he longed to remember. The hands that he always held but now they slowly killed him, the love they once had, was slipping away.

The last thing Naruto felt upon his cheek was Sasuke's tear that streamed down his face.

* * *

Okay, this is the end of the chapter and the next one will be coming up. But I don't know how well this story is going to go. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
